Guide:Creating a page
Basics * You'll obviously need a computer. * A mouse and keyboard. * Eventually pictures. * A basic knowledge about wikia-editting/http coding. Guide Simple rules ---- To create a simple page on the wikia, '''you don't need to be registred', although that makes it a bit easier and safe. There some things you need to know first before we proceed on how to make one:'' * Signing up makes it for us (admin and other users on this wikia) much easier to keep note of your contributions. If you make one unregistred, only your IP will be registred as the 'user' who created a page or edit. Still, you are by no terms obliged to be registred to make one. * Adding empty pages is really unhelpful. Try to create a page only when you are sure to write something down that can give other users the chance to continue the article! * Pages with content completely unrelated to this wikia will be deleted immediatly. Don't add unrelative content on pages. You may only do this on your own userpage! Doing so multiple times will eventually result in a permanent ban! * A last thing to know is that you should not be afraid to create a page in the first place! Add interesting content (with or without mistakes, it doesn't matter at all), there will be plenty of users who will help you out for the next steps and your article will grow towards a stable and interesting page! First step ---- Open the wikia in another tab, you don't want to open it on this page because otherwise you won't be able to read the guide at the same time! To open a different tab: * You should click the '+' sign above in your browser (it's usually placed next to the current tab). * It may slightly differ from browser to browser but generally, it's all the same. Second step ---- Once open, click the 'contribute' button on that page. You can find near the upper-right corner, or look at the provided screenshot if you can't find it. Once done, you should be prompted with a little box where you can choose the name of your page and choose between an empty page or a page with the standard layout. Click the "Create page" button, and you are ready to edit a new page! Here are some tips to help you editting a page: * You can always preview a version of your current edits by clicking the 'preview button'. This is a very helpful tool because you don't need to save your page each time you have done an edit in order to see it. It is also helpful because this way, the page will not be overloaded with little edits. * Check the 'small edit' option if you made an edit to the page which is not necessarly important or important enough to be noticed in the RC-page. This should be frequently used when correcting spellingsmistakes or typos. * If you want to add layout to the page, look on other pages on this or another wikia to get some ideas on making basic layouts. Besides, the internet is overthrown with guides that will help you with the HTTP code in just a few days! Category:Guides